Electrical power can be generated in two basic forms: Alternating Current (AC), and Direct Current (DC). In addition, the end uses of electrical energy commonly require a source of regulated voltage or current that may be AC or DC. This invention is concerned with the provision of a regulated AC or DC to a load when the source of the electrical energy may be either AC or DC, possibly at a different voltage. Thus, there are four broad classes of power conversion: (i) AC to DC, (ii) DC to DC, (iii) AC to AC, and (iv) DC to AC. This invention uses Boost Mode Regulator methods in all four types of power conversion.